


Mr. Fishy

by MysMys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Fish, Gen, Girl - Freeform, Little Girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysMys/pseuds/MysMys
Summary: || "Mr. Fishy..."She bangs her hands on the tank. The fish kept completely still inside of its shelter."Pay attention to me!"She bangs harder, her loneliness crushing down on her."Why won't you come out?!"It was then that the child realized there might be something wrong. There was never once a time where her fish would ignore her completely like this. "A-Are you okay, Mr. Fishy?" The girl spoke desperately as she lifted off the top of the tank. Gently, she got on her tippy-toes and lifted out the little toy house from the tank, leaving the fish completely exposed."Mr... Fishy..?"





	Mr. Fishy

**"Boo!"**

Hands pressed against the plastic tank, a snicker leaves the little girl's mouth. A singular orange fish scurries away from the figure quickly. Its tail thrashes and shakes through the water until it reaches a miniature toy home on the other side of the tank. The girl leaps around to the back of the tank while giggling, her eyes now fixed onto the fish's home. She freezes while she watches the fish disappear into its little shelter. Her shoulders loosen, her smile drops. She presses her face against the plastic surface to get a better look. Her voice was now reduced to a near whisper as she speaks.

“Mr. Fishy, come here...”

Her hand hesitates before she knocks on the plastic wall again. “Please..?” She patiently waits and waits in hope that her friend will come out. In desperation, she raises her fist up, but...

“Sweetie, dinner’s ready!”

The girl pouts and turns away from the tank. Her voice goes back to a whisper, “Fine, I didn’t want to play anyways…” Frustrated, she trots out of her room without a single glance back.

“Coming mom!”

Reaching the dinner table, she drops herself onto her seat. She snatches her plate of food close to her and eats with a grumble.

*"I don't even care anyways..."*

The little girl looks up from her plate of food. She felt completely alone. Normally her family sat with her as she ate, but lately her mom had been too busy to stay with her. She'd make food and immediately head off to her night job. She picked at her plate, but was slowly beginning to lose appetite.

"I guess checking on Mr. Fishy wouldn't be too bad..."

The girl leaves her half-eaten food and walks back to her room. She works up a smile and jumps at the tank just like before.

**"Boo~!"**

Her hands press against the plastic tank again, but there wasn't a single reaction from the fish.

"Mr. Fishy..."

She bangs her hands on the tank. The fish kept completely still inside of its shelter.

"Pay attention to me!"

She bangs harder, her loneliness crushing down on her.

"Why won't you come out?!"

It was then that the child realized there might be something wrong. There was never once a time where her fish would ignore her completely like this. "A-Are you okay, Mr. Fishy?" The girl spoke desperately as she lifted off the top of the tank. Gently, she got on her tippy-toes and lifted out the little toy house from the tank, leaving the fish completely exposed.

"Mr... Fishy..?"

The fish didn't budge an inch. It's lifeless body was completely frozen on the tank's floor. The girl's mouth fell as soon as the realization hit her.

Her fish was dead.

_Drip. Drip._

Guilt crashed down on the girl as tears began to drop. She was so focused on playing, so focused on having fun that she didn't once think about her fish's well-being. Her world was breaking around her-- she had never dealt with loss before. Unknown emotions bounced around all over her mind in a frenzy.

"I-I'm sorry M-Mr. Fishy..."

Her words were barely understandable; every syllable was drowned out by her crying. She cried and cried, apologizing to her fish over and over again. She threw herself onto her bed, not wanting to face the fish anymore. After what seemed like hours to the girl of crying, her eyes slowly closed, tears streaming down her face.

The next day, the girl woke up and jumped out of bed. She took a single glance at the fish before running out her house with new resolve.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Her mother called, wondering why her daughter had run out in such a hurry. "Yeah Mom! I just need to do something!"

She grabbed the shovel from her basement, and ran to her backyard. Her small arms worked hour after hour until she finally managed to dig a hole in the ground.

"Now..."

The girl walked back into her room and snatched the tank, eyes averted the whole time as she carried it back outside.

"Mr. Fishy..."

She didn't dare to look at her fish while it dropped into the dug up hole. She didn't even look at it as she covered it up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fishy..."

Her words came out raspy as she placed the little toy house right over the hole, digging it in to make sure it would stay.

"I won't forget you, Mr. Fishy!"

Tears started to drop again.

"I promise!"

She looked right at the house, her vision blurred with tears.

"I love you, Mr. Fishy..."

And the little girl couldn't tell if it was her imagination, or if her fish truly spoke to her heart, but she could swear she felt her fish reply with...

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This one's an original work that I started a few months ago but never finished. It's a bit of a silly concept-- a little girl experiences her first loss; her fish. I wrote this one mainly reflecting on my childhood, when I had a total of *9* fish die in succession (they all contracted a disease, haha...)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it though! I've wanted to finish this for awhile so I'm glad I got around to it!
> 
> Please leave comments for feedback and advice, I appreciate all messages! (Or send an inbox if you're shy!)


End file.
